Superman
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: AU. I watched Superman fly away. He's got a busy day today, and he's going to save the world. And I swear I'll be with him someday.


**This was written for LadyfromOuterspace! Who dedicated a ByaHisa fic, its called Silent Enigma (go check it out! :D)**

**Also thanks a billion million to everyone who's ever reviewed or read my stories. Thank you! Merci! Arigatou! Xie Xie! Minna ga daisuki! (I love you all!) The song used here is Superman - Taylor Swift. ITS PERFECT! YAAAY! I LOVE MUSIC! But I changed the lyrics a bit. Oh and the name Aimi means love, beauty. It seemed to fit...(you'll see)**

**ByaHisa is by far the best pairing in Bleach! Who's with me? :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**P.S Tell me please if I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot. **

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll see you at the airport then."<p>

Hisana nodded, a sad smile on her face. Byakuya bent down to close his briefcase. And soon he was gone, the taxi sputtering off in a cloud of exhaust.

_Tall dark and supermanly _

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

The sun was cheerful today, glowing brightly in a halo of hot yellow. The weather was at the height of summer, bright blue sky, richly green grass, so that the world looked like something out of a children's book.

He was to go to the United States for a business trip, make deals with the president or something related to that, which Hisana wasn't particularly interested in. All that really mattered was he would be gone for a month. She opened the door of her faded, pale blue car, and settled in, the aged leather and steering wheel warm to the touch. Hisana drove along absentmindedly, her thoughts floating around, light as feathers. How often had they talked in this car, talked about life, just the two of them. For they'd known each other for years, and each knew the other's favourite songs.

As she waited in front of a red light, a flash of colour caught her attention. "Stop right there, thief!" yelled a familiar voice, angry and impatient. Wait.

That voice was too familiar. And she saw him, his face easily recognizable. Byakuya was chasing what appeared to be, a heavy set man with a scraggly beard carrying a purse. Oh, great… Hisana thought sadly. She watched as Byakuya's figure slowly became smaller and fainter, as he ran down the street. Cars honked, enraged and a couple of drivers sent a few obscene gestures his way. As always, he never appeared to notice. That was Byakuya, lost in his own world. Didn't he realize he had a flight to catch in an hour? Hisana sighed as the light turned green. What to do, what to do? She turned hastily and began driving after him.

_He's got his mother's eyes_

_His father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

It was not long before they came into sight again. It appeared the thief had disappeared, and Byakuya was handing the purse back to the girl who had just arrived, panting heavily. Hisana carefully ground to a stop on the side of the road, the old tires squeaking slightly. She flung open the car door and ran towards them. The girl was thanking him, her eyes shining in fervent admiration.

"Byakuya!"

He looked up and saw her. "Hisana. I thought you had some errands?"

"Yes, I did, and I thought you had a flight to catch in-" she glanced at her watch. "45 minutes."

"You're going to the airport?" The girl piped in. She was about the same age as them, and Hisana noted her bright hair, even brighter eyes, and designer clothes to go with it.

"Yes. Give me a ride?" Byakuya looked at Hisana, almost pleadingly. "How do you always get yourself in these situations?" She asked, exasperated. "I'm coming too!" announced the girl. "I'm Aimi, by the way." Without warning she ran towards the car and pushed past Hisana, casting Byakuya a glowing look, batting her eyelashes, that Hisana thought was sickening.

The sun cast an almost angelic halo around Byakuya, lighting up his features. It reminded Hisana of the nights in their childhood when he would hold a flashlight under his chin and scare her with ghost stories. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I just had to tell the taxi driver to stop…. Forgive me?" He asked, his mouth curving up in a hopeful half smile.

_You'll smile and say_

_How are you?_

_And I'll say, just fine_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you forever_

Hisana noticed Aimi staring at them from the passenger seat of her car, it seemed that she had let herself in. "Okay," she said, blowing the stray bangs that fell in her face. "We'd better get going."

At the airport, Byakuya rushed through customs. Thankfully, he had not lost his briefcase. "Flight 1342, to Vancouver, please start boarding now," a cool female voice resounded from over their heads. Aimi asked, "That's your flight?" Byakuya nodded and glanced at Hisana. "Hisana will give you a ride home," he stated, silently laughing. All the years they had known each other he could still read her mind.

Before she could protest, he headed out of earshot towards the boarding place, Aimi trailing after him like a loyal dog. Hisana stood awkwardly for a minute and walked after them. The line was long, it seemed that many people were going to Vancouver. They were at the very back of the line. "From there I'll take a plane to Washington, D.C," he was telling Aimi. The line seemed to stop moving- the angry female flight attendant was arguing with a middle aged man with thick glasses, who largely resembled a dragonfly.

"Daddy!" screeched Aimi. Hisana's mouth dropped open. Aimi flounced off to her daddy, the middle aged man. He seemed overjoyed to see her. "Um," began Hisana. "How old is she exactly?"

"The same age as us, believe it or not. But, well, I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you…for a month…" he trailed off uncertainly. Hisana nodded, unsure of what to say. Byakuya reached out slowly and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead, his soft touch lingering on her cheek as they locked eyes. They were close, his face so familiar she could have traced its features in her sleep. Her heart was pounding, as she gazed up at him. "Hisana-"

"Byakuya, sit beside me, okay?" burst out Aimi, appearing from nowhere. Hisana and Byakuya jumped apart. The line was moving again. "Guess what! I'm going to Washington D.C too! My daddy is gonna take me!"

"Last call for Flight 1342, it will be leaving shortly,"the voice announced again.

Byakuya shoved a little folded up piece of paper in Hisana's hands, and walked up to board the plane with Aimi latched on to him, casting another one of his strange little half smiles in her direction.

He soon disappeared, as he went inside the plane. Hisana walked over to the big glass windows in the airport, and watched as the plane began rolling faster and faster on its wheels, its white shiny body gleaming in the sun. Soon it was a speck in the distance.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_Tall dark and beautiful_

_He's_

_Complicated_

_He's_

_Irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away, and save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep grey eyes has me thinking_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say…_

_And you'll leave, got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I loved you from the very first day…._

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't chase another girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be…._

Hisana could see the speck of a plane rise high in the air, and begin its steady progress over the horizon. She watched until it faded away.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down…_

It was then that Hisana finally remembered the folded up piece of paper she still had in her hands. Little did she know, Byakuya had written it long ago. He remembered he was only 10 when he decided- it was only now that he had managed to tell her. Even 5000 feet in the air, he would be thinking about her, the stray strands of her hair always out of place, stunning eyes that always left him breathless. She carefully unfolded the paper and smoothed it out. Hisana smiled at the two words.

_Marry me_


End file.
